zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Aquadon
The Aquadon is a Frog-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Aquadon is a Frog-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic. It was the first Zoid specifically designed for aquatic combat. A relatively simple design, the Aquadon was nonetheless revolutionary for its time. The Zoid was capable of operating both in the water and, via wheels built into the underside of its body, on land. This allowed it to perform amphibious assaults and landings as well as function in underwater combat. The Zoid was only lightly armed and virtually unarmored. While it was initially effective, it was quickly rendered obsolete. Some of its systems were incorporated into the Furolesios. Battle Story Appearances The Aquadon was one of the earliest Zoids, introduced somewhere around ZAC 1930. While its weapons were initially adequate against the first generation of Zoids, it was rendered obsolete with the arrival of newer designs; the Zoid was completely outclassed by the Zenebas Sinker once it entered the war. Both it and the Furolesios were largely retired by the mid ZAC 2030s, replaced with the far more capable Barigator. Media Appearances Video games Aquadons appeared in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they were common 'wandering monsters'. UK Zoids Comic The Aquazoid was one of the oldest Zoids used by the Zoidariyans and (later) the Blue Zoid army. The Zoids were used in the conquests of other, water-rich worlds during the height of the Zoidariyan Empire. After the fall of the Empire, the remaining Aquazoids were used by the Blue Zoid army in their battles against the Red Mutants. Models Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines The Aquadon was released as part of the Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines line. This version was unnamed. Zoids (1983) The Aquadon kit was released in the first Zoids toy line, and came on three frames (one of which was re-used by the Furolesios), along with a small wind-up motor, cockpit, canopy cover, six rubber caps, two Styrofoam blocks, a small-chromed pilot, and label sheets. The Aquadon is moulded in grey, blue, and white. The head was shared with a number of other early Zoids, including the Glidoler and Elephantus. Once wound, the Aquadon will roll forwards on its wheels and flap its feet. If placed in water, the Aquadon will float and "swim" forwards. The Aquadon, like the other early 'whitehead' Zoids, can be equipped with the optional weapons and equipment released in the Zoids Remodeling Set. Spider-Man and Zoids The Aquadon was released in Europe, under the Spider-Man and Zoids line. It bore the name Aquazoid. There were no changes to the model, other than with its packaging. Zoids 2 The Aquazoid was released as part of the Zoids 2 line in 1995. The ballast tanks and body were recolored in chrome silver and light blue respectively, and an orange cockpit canopy replaced the old dirty-brown version on the OJR model. A variant exists which appears more common among the Asian Zoids 2 line: the light blue is darker and less aqua-tinged, and the cockpit is colored in a smokey-violet shade, rather than orange. Both have the same dark blue for their flippers and underbody, and both use white caps. Starzeta The Zoid was planned to be released as a part of the Starzeta line. However, it never saw production. Toy's Dream Project The Aquadon was released in 2006 by Toy's Dream Project in a boxed set along with the Garius, Glidoler, Elephantus, and Gargantulus. There were no changes to the model itself. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:OAR Category:OJR Category:OER Category:Zoids 2 Category:Starzeta Category:Toy's Dream Project Category:Whitehead Category:Aquatic Zoids Category:Lightweight Zoids Category:Amphibious Zoids